Hollyleaf's Rise
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: Everyone knows that she survived the tunnels, but what if she never returned to Thunderclan, and instead made her own clan.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ashfur followed his clan to the gathering glaring at Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Squirrelflight every once in a while as Firestar led them into the gathering. The gathering son began and he waited impatiently for Onestar and Leopardstar to finish their reports. They were finally done and he had to dig his claws into the ground to keep himself from leaping up and asking to speak then and there, instead he waited impatiently for Firestar to get done. Just as Firestar stepped back to let Blackstar take his place Ashfur jumped to his paws, "Firestar, may I speak!" he yowled so he could behearts by his leader and he lashed his tail.

"Ashfur, you should've talked to me first, and sit down," Firestar demanded his voice stern and his eyes flashed with anger.

"No, Firestar I want to here what he has to say," Blackstar meowed.

"Me too," Leopardstar meowed agreeing with Blackstar.

Onestar didn't say anything he just looked curious.

"Fine, but next time talk to me before you do this," Firestar meowed sternly.

Ashfur dipped his head and turned to face all the clans, "Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze, are not the kits of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw," he growled glaring at Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze.

"What!" Brambleclaw yowled jumping to his paws and spun around to face Squirrelflight his eyes showing surprise. "If we aren't the parents then who is," he growled his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Me and Crowfeather are the parents," Leafpool mestand getting shocked gasp from everyone. "I'm sorry, I know that I can no longer continue as your medicine cat," Leafpool apologized before turning and fleeing from the gathering followed by Squiirrelflight.

Hollyleaf felt her heart sink as cats from all clans turned to face them and began to whisper. "I-I can't take this," Hollyleaf whispered turning and fleeing from the gathering not caring if anyone followed her.

"Hollyleaf, wait!" Lionblaze and Jayfeather yowled racing after her.

"I'm sorry, I can't go back," Hollyleaf whispered turning and fleeinginto the tunnels just as they began to collapse.

"Hollyleaf!" Jayfeather and Lionblaze yowled.


	2. Surprise

Chapter One

Hollyleaf woke up in the tunnels at first confused to why she was here instead of in the warriors den at the camp and then the nights events came back to her and she closed her eyes wondering if things would have been different if Firestar hadn't allowed Ashfur to come to the gathering. 'Well, theres no point in thinking about something that couldn't have been been changed she thought standing up wincing when a pain shot through her and looked down surprised to see a wide gash on her side. 'To bad Jayfeather isn't here to patch me up,' she thought suddenly missing her siblings so much that for a few minutes she couldn't move. She finally shook off the greif and stood up planning on going deeper into the tunnels, 'maybe I'll find the cavern that Heathertail and Lionblaze use to play in when they were kits,' she thought making her way through the tunnel coming to a solid wall of rocks that had fallen blocking the entrance. Letting out a growl of fustration she begin to dig through the wall of rock determined to get through to the other side hoping she could get somewhere safer.

After what seemed like days she was finally able to dig her way through to the other side and was relieved to see that it was the cavern her brother and Heathertail had use to meet in as apprentices. She quickly stepped through and sniffed around for a tunnel that would lead her out of the tunnrels for good or ones that weren't blocked finally she was able to find two tunnels that weren't blocked and scented the mouth of each tunnel before deciding which one to go down. She was about to go down one of the tunnels to check it out when she heard a shocked gasp from behind her and at least two cats calling her name. Thinking that it was rogues or Ashfur she spun around snarling only to stop mid snarl in shock when she saw that it was her littermates. "Lionblaze, Jayfeather, what are you doing here?" she choked out still stunned that they had been able to track her down and didn't move away as they bounded towards her. Lionblaze was gazing at her like he had just seen a starclan cat, while her other brother, Jayfeather was looking at her thoughtfully.

"I-I thought you were dead," Lionblaze choked out suddenly becoming angry, "Why didn't you come back to Thunderclan?" he asked her sounding hurt and gazed between her and Jayfeather.

"I already told you, I can't return there, the clans would never accept us, after I get out of the tunnels I'm going to live on my own," Hollyleaf hissed lashing her tail angrily wondering if her brothers would run back to Thunderclan and tell their clan mates that she was alive.

"If your not going back to Thunderclan, then neither are we, we're going with you," Lionblaze meowed sounding excited. "We're siblings and the only ones we can count on is ourselves," he meowed sounding excited.

"Don't be re..." Hollyleaf started to say but was cut of by Jayfeather.

"You can't stop us from coming with us," Jayfeather pointed out before continuing with what ever he was saying. "Do you really think that we want to go back to Thunderclan where everyone glares at us like we killed one of our clan mates, so like it or not with are coming with you," Jayfeather meowed a hard edge in his voice that left out room for arguing.

"Fine, I guess y'all can come, but don't regret your decision in leaving Thunderclan," Hollyleaf meowed before heading down the tunnel she had been about to check out without waiting to see if her brothers were following. She saw light ahead and rushed forwards her heart pounding with joy when she realized that it was a way out of the tunnels and she glanced over her shoulder to see her brothers racing after her even Jayfeather. "The first thing we should do once we get out of the tunnels is to find something to eat,' Hollyleaf meowed happy that her brothers would be with her. Suddenly something slammed into her and the breath was driven from her as a lonf-furred white she-cat pinned her down and she cranned her neck alarmed to see that her brothers had been pinned down to by a coal black tom and a light brown tabby tom. "Who are you guys," she hissed glaring up at the cat that had pinned her down.


	3. A new clan

Chapter Two

My name is Ice, and these are my brothers Scratch and Wind," the she-cat who had pinned down Hollyleaf growled.

"Why did you attack us?" Hollyleaf hissed suddenly jerking up and threw the she-cat off surprised when she landed neatly on her paws. She turned around to see that her brothers attackers had gotten off of them and glanced back at her attacker with narrowed eyes.

"We're just being cautious, our parents were killed by other rogues," Ice hissed clearly not knowing that they were from a clan.

"We're not rogues," Lionblaze hissed and lashed his tail glaring at Ice with annoyance in his eyes.

"If your not rogues then what are you, you don't look like Kittypets or loners," Scratch growled glaring at them suspiciously.

"We're clan cats," Liongrowl meowed ignoring his sister as she glared at him probably to get him to shut up since they were no longer a part of Thunderclan.

"Clan?" Wind asked curiously and tilted his head to the side flicking his ears back and forth having never heard about the clans.

"We'll tell you, but first we need to get out of here, do you have any place where we can go and talk?" Hollyleaf asked glancing between the three cats. After a few minutes the three cats hesitately nodded and led them out of the cave stopping in front of a tom with pale gray paws and he also had pale gray spots all over his fur.

"This is our brother Leopard," Ice meowed glancing at them as Swift dropped in beside Hollyleaf glancing at her curiously every few minutes.

Hollyleaf looked at Leopard uneasily relieved when they reached the place that Ice and her brothers had been leading them to. It was a cave and when they entered there was three others a pale red tabby, a pale gray tabby, and a dark gray tabby tom.

"Who are these cats?" the pale red tabby she-cat hissed lashing her tail her green eyes narrowed.

"My name is Hollyleaf, and these are my brothers Jayfeather, and Lionblaze," Hollyleaf meowed dipping her head to the pale red tabby.

"We're clan cats," Lionblaze told them.

"My name is Rose, and this is Mist and her brother Storbut and what is a clan?" Rose asked curiously.

Hollyleaf explained about the four warrior clans, and about the warrior code and there ancestors a little uneasy with all the eyes on her but she also felt strength flood her.

"Wow, that sounds cool," Misr meowed gazing at them in awe and her brother was gazing at them in the same way.

"Well, maybe we should just start our own clan," Hollyleaf meowed surprised at the words that were coming out of her mouth but felt like this was what her and her siblings were suppose to do.

"That sounds like a good idea, but who should be leader?" Lionblaze asked them looking between his siblings and the other cats.

"I think Hollyleaf should be leader," Leopard suddenly spoke up and his siblings nodded in agreement.

"I agree," Rose meowed surprising them all and dipped her head to Hollyleaf her tail flicking back and forth.

"But don't you want to be leader?" Storm asked stunned though he did agree with the others that Hollyleaf should be leader.

"Yes, but Hollyleaf had the idea to start a clan so it would only be fair if she was leader," Rose pointed out gazing at Hollyleaf.

"Well said Rose, and I've decided that once we get the clan going that you'll be the deputy," she meowed fluffing out her fur.

"That sounds great, but what should the clan be called?" Mist asked gazing at Hollyleaf and blinked.

"Cloudclan," Hollyleaf meowed deciding that they would catch their prey from trees and make there dens in the roots of trees.

"That's a great name and I think I might know some cats who might want to join," Rose meowed.


	4. new cats

Hollyleaf followed Rose to a nearby twoleg place and looked around wrinkling her nose as a weird scent came to her on the wind and she wondered what it was. She had never smelled this scent before and reared up on her hind paws to see twolegs. She had often seen them on Shadowclan territory but had never been close to them and she had never seen this many twolegs. "Wow that's a lot of twolegs," she muttered under her breath dropping back down to all four paws.

"Were there not a lot of twolegs where you came from?" Rose asked frowning having overheard Hollyleafs statement about the twolegs,

"No, during newleaf and greenleaf a few twolegs would come onto shadowclan with these strange green dens," Hollyleaf meowed as Rose jumped up onto the wall. Hollyleaf jumped up beside her relieved when none of the twolegs seemed to notice them.

"Oh, your mean their tents," Rose meowed jumping down onto the ground and gazed up at Hollyleaf waiting for her to join her on the ground. She had learned from a few of her friends that lived in the twoleg place that the strange green dens that the twolegs sometimes used were sometimes called tents and they slept in them when they were away from the twoleg place.

"Well, it's still strange for twolegs to leave the twoleg place," Hollyleaf meowed jumping down beside her new friend beginning to get nervous. She didn't really like being so close to twolegs but she trusted Rose to get her safely out of twoleg place.

"I guess so," Rose meowed shrugging and began to lead Hollyleaf through the twoleg place not stopping until she came to a yellow twoleg den. "This is where my friend Lily lives, she is talking about how living with twolegs is so boring as has been thinking about coming to live with us, so maybe she'll want to join," she meowed.

"Hmmm...okay, let me do all the talking," Hollyleaf meowed pricking her ears when a cream colored she-cat came out of a flap in the door and said down grooming her fur. "Is that Lily," she asked glancing at her friend waiting for her to answer her question.

Rose nodded and led the way over to the cat that had just come out of the twoleg den flicking her ears back and forth. "Hey, Lily, I want you to meet Hollyleaf," she meowed watching Lily closely knowing of her personality trait to ask a lot of questions and not wait for others to answer them before asking another question.

Lily glanced up in surprise and glanced between Hollyleaf and Rose, "That's a weird name," she meowed giggling slightly. "Where are you from? When did you get here? Did you come here to join Roses group? Do you have any littermates?" she asked not really noticing that she wasn't given Hollyleaf enough time to answer any of her questions.

"Whoa slow down," Hollyleaf meowed even though she was amusement she had never met a cat who talked so much before. "I'm from a clan called Thunderclan. I got her earlier today. No, I didn't know about Rose's group until I was found by members of her group. I have a brother named Lionblaze and another brother named Jayfeather," she meowed answering all of Lily's questions. "I came her to ask if you wanted to join a clan that I am creating, Rose and her group has all ready decided to join. I am going to be the leader and Rose will be the deputy," she meowed waiting for Lily to say something.

"What is a clan?" Lily asked tilting her head to the side never having heard of clans before just as curious as Rose and her group had been when they had first heard the word clan.

Hollyleaf told Lily about the four clans and clan life making sure to tell her about their ancestors and how they were always watching about for them. "So what do you say do you want to join?" Hollyleaf asked waiting for Lily to answer her question.

"Sure, but if I join can I be the medicine cat apprentice I'm not to big on fighting," Lily meowed making a face at the thought of fighting.

"Of course you can be my brothers apprentice," Hollyleaf meowed a little surprised that Lily wanted to train as a medicine cat and not be a warrior. "Well we should probably go meet those other cats that you were telling me about," she meowed blinking.

"Yeah, but we should hurry the sun is starting to go down and everyone must be wondering where we are," Rose meowed grinning. Then turned leading Rose and Lily towards the edge of twoleg place coming to a strange den that looked like it hadn't been lived in for awhile. "All the other cats I want you to meet are in here," she meowed leading the way inside.

"I know a few cats tomorrow that might join, so maybe you can meet them tomorrow," Lily whispered to Hollyleaf looking around the abandoned twoleg den.

Hollyleaf nodded and looked around watching as a big black tom came out from the very back of the den followed by a pale brown tabby tom and a white and orange she-cat. She noticed that the were all muscular and guessed that they didn't rely on the twolegs.

"My name is Petal, and these are my friends Panther and Stick," The orange-and-white she-cat grunted looking at Hollyleaf warily.

"My names Hollyleaf, I'm a friend of Rose," she meowed gazing at the three cats thinking that they would make great warriors for the new clan. "I came from a clan known as Thunderclan and I am making a new clan and I was wondering if you would want to join my new clan," she meowed.

"Well, how can we join something that we don't know about?" Stick asked frowning moving closer to the black tom to whisper something in his ear.

Hollyleaf explained about the clans and clan life starting to get tired of talking about all this stuff some many times and was glad that they were the last cats to see that day. "So are you guys in?" she asked glancing at the three cats then at Lily and Rose.

After they had talked it over Petal stepped forwards and nodded, "We'll join your clan, they thing is, is that Stick is expecting Panthers kits and we don't want the kits to be born here but knew that it would be hard for the three of us to keep the kits safe when we left the twoleg place," she meowed flicking her ears back and forth.

"That's great," Hollyleaf meowed following Rose as she led them back to the group her thought on how good everything was going. She followed Rose into the cave curled up beside her brother and fell asleep almost as soon as she curled up.

sorry it took me so long to update been busy and alliances will be on the next chapter.


End file.
